A love so strong can last forever
by Ripahturnedklaroline
Summary: What if Klaus had been killed by Marcel? and Caroline realized how she felt about him? What would she do? Rating may change if there are further chapter.
1. Realization

It had been two days since graduation.

Flash back:

_He is your first love, I intend to be your last. However long it takes..._

Caroline walked to her car, wearing a blue top and shorts. Starting up her engine she headed towards the Lockwood manor. Ugh! How dare he! Not answering my calls and ditching me on all of our dates!

When Caroline had confronted him yesterday, he has said that he needed some space to get comfortable again after being away for so long.

She stopped her car outside the manor and started to move towards the door. She heard noises coming from inside the manor. They sounded like moans. But there was nobody else at home except Tyler... right? As she opened the door her thoughts were interrupted by the sight in front of her. Tyler? she whispered. There he was lying down on the couch and on top of him was none other than.. Haley?, no.. no way, this is not happening! she said. Still not believing her eyes. She saw Tyler get up from the couch and watched as Haley pulled on one of his T- shirts, and smirked at her.

_Caroline! Caroline! _said Tyler,_ I - I can explain..._  
_No! How dare you even think that I... I waited for you... I was, I... How long has this been going on ?_  
_Caroli-_

_I said, How long!_

Since the mountains.

Tears were streaming down her face, she was so angry! She blurred over to Haley and snapped her neck, cause, lets face it, the bitch deserved it! and before Tyler could even react, she was out of the house and already heading back home.

* * *

The next few weeks went in a blur, she tried looked like her old happy bubbly self, and it probably worked as neither Elena, Stefan or Damon realized anything was wrong, though that was probably because Damon didn't give a rats ass about me! Everyday she would come home utterly exhausted, physically and mentally, she sat in her hot tub with a bowl of Ben and Jerry's.( This had become a daily routine since Tyler ). While listening to the melodious tunes of all the breakup songs she could get her hands on.

However, today something changed, she picked up her phone and changed the song, instead listening to a more upbeat song ; DNA by Little Mix. She didn't know why she picked this song. It definitely had nothing to do with Tyler, however, when she heard the lyrics:

_'It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future'_

A certain Original Hybrid came to mind. With the thoughts of his pink raspberry lips, deep blue eyes and soft blonde curls, she got out of the tub, as the water had started to get cold, and dried herself, she put on a loose t-shirt and shorts, and laid down in bed. Thinking about kissing him, she blushed and for the first time since Tyler she smiled. Spontaneously, she picked p her phone, and before she could change her mind, she dialled the number that she had by hearted these past few days, and called it.

_Hello? _came the voice on the other end of the line. For a few seconds she was quiet, revelling in his soft voice. Then she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and said,_ Klaus? Its Caroline._

_Caroline? _he said._ What's wrong love?_

_Nothing, except that I miss you._

Then a thought came to mind. Hey, would you mind if I came over to New Orleans for a bit. I really need to talk to you and what I need to say is something I want to tell you face to face.

_OK sweetheart, that sounds great... when will you be here._

_I don't know... I guess, when Silas is eradicated and I also need to find a way to explain to my mom,and my friends._

_That fine! I'll be waiting..._  
_Bye Klaus_  
_Bye Caroline._

She fell asleep thinking of him, and for once she did not even feel a hint of guilt and her thoughts.  
Little did she know, that in New Orleans trouble was stirring, and Klaus had a werewolf sized problem on his hands.

* * *

1 week before she left for New Orleans

* * *

Her phone rang...  
It kept ringing...

She slowly got up from her bed, keeping her only two companions, Ben and Jerry on her table top counter and walked over to it and answered it.

_Caroline! Come quick we have amazing news!_

And before she could reply the phone was cut. Nevertheless, sensing a tone of urgency in Elena's voice, she quickly pulled on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt.

Caroline arrived at the Salvatore Manor ten minutes later. She quickly ran to the front door and knocked, who other would open the door than Elena, her mouth was pulled into a huge smile, so big that Caroline thought her face would just tear at the seams! and she was wearing a t-shirt that seemed a little too big for her... Her hair was dishevelled, it looked like she had just... and then

Damon walked up behind her. shirtless.

_Caroline, good, your here, take this, and I am going to go upstairs and change before everybody else gets here._  
She flashed upstairs with Damon sqeeling and jumping all the way.  
Caroline slowly opened the letter to find beautiful font inside, but that was not what was holding her eyes. It was the content of this letter that really caught her attention:

Dear Elena,  
I am Marcel, the vampire KING of New Orleans, I have written you this letter to inform you of the death of one of our foes, the mighty hybrid himself, Nicklaus Mikaelson.

**No, no no no no, this cannot be happening! Damn it Klaus! You promised me the world! How dare you leave me!**

I suppose now you will rush to conclusions, but do not worry. A witch has spelled him to make him less powerful. But since Nicklaus has awoken from the dead several times in the past, I have taken several precautions to keep his body safely encased and hidden far away from anybody and everybody.  
Lets celebrate now...

**Celebrate? Oh god, I wanna kill you, Marcel, I am coming for you!**

Your friend,  
Marcel.

She read the leter twice, thrice, five times.  
By the time Elena, Damon, Stefan, and the rest of her friends, made their entrance back into the room Caroline still couldn't believe it, she had read the letter 20 times, she was now sitting on the couch, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She really wanted to read the letter again, but her eyes were blurred from all the water.

Caroline! Elena cried, flashing to her side, _Listen, listen to me, Tyler is going to be OK!, Marcel found a way to break the bond between Klaus and all the vampires he turned._  
Suddenly Caroline's despair turned to anger.  
Her eyes turned to slits.  
**Does she really think that I am crying over Tyler? How clueless can one person be?!**

_I'm not crying about Tyler! said _Caroline_, I don't give a damn about him, not after he cheated on me with that werewhore!_

_What?! When did that happen, _argued Elena,_ Why didn't you tell me!_

_I tried!, but between Silas, and all your Salvatore drama, you just didn't seem to have any time for your friends!_

_Ok fine! But then who are you crying about?... Klaus?, _she said sarcastic, sitting down next to her with a smirk on her face.  
Caroline looked up from the letter,

I am sooo done denieyng my feelings for Klaus, and I am not going to hide them from my so called 'friends' either!

Yes! I am crying about Klaus, because I have feelings for him.. OK! there! I sad it...

Elena's face slowly porfed into one of torror and disbelief, if she had had this reaction at any other time,

Caroline would have definately laughed at it. In all her anger, she had not noticed the rest of her friends, who were all staring at her with mixed faces of disgust and contemp.

Elena got up from the couch and said; _Caroline! How could you, you know what he did to me!And he killed Jenna and Tyler and even Tyler's mom!_

_Really!... that's what you're gonna say! Fine then, what about what Damon did to me! Huh! He practically raped me!_

_Oh! So this is what it's about, you know, if you wanted to get back at me, you could have at least chosen a better person. Or is this about Tyler?_

_You bitch!_ Said Caroline, she moved closer to Elena, her intention was to snap her neck, however before she could a pair of strong hands pulled her away by the neck and flung her across the room.

Damon moved towards her slowly, with an angry frown plastered on his face.

Get out! he said.

NO! said Caroline.

I said.. get out!

She tried to move closer to Elena so she could smack that nasty smile of her face but she couldn't, she was no match for Damon strength as he was much older than her.

He pulled her up by her hair, and threw her outside the house. Knowing it was no good to try going back in, she raced home at vampire speed not caring who saw her as right now the only thing on her mind was her next step.  
She was surprised at how long it had taken her to admit to her feelings for Klaus.

I guess I started falling for him since the night he saved me. He was always different with me, but now hes gone!

The waterworks started again, and somehow she managed to get back home without collapsing.  
Once she got home she raced upstairs to her room, thankful, for once, that her mother wasn't home yet. She entered her room and flashed to her closet, packing her bags at top speed. She then stared the water in her tub, and booked a flight for the next day morning . After that she wrote a note to her mom saying that she needed to get away from all tha drama in Mystics Falls and that she couldn't take it anymore. That she was done being the blonde distraction! and for once she was going to do what she wanted and not what Elena wanted her to do!

Then she slowly walked back to her bathroom and removing all her clothes she slid into the warm water, It relaxed her muscles and took her mind of off the event that took place that day.

She nodded off for half an hour and woke up again when the water had started turning the water, she dried herself and pulled on a t-shirt and shorts. Although, she was not wearing just any t-shirt, she wore the one that smelled like HIM. The one that, coincidently, she had worn both times she had been bitten and had to be saved by Klaus.

She walked over to her dressing table and looked at the drawings and bracelet that had caused her so much conflict just a few months ago.

She picked up the drawings and carefully placed it inside her suitcase before putting on the bracelet and vowing never to remove it again.

She lied down in her bed and thought about her day. Tired. She slowly fell asleep and dreamt all night about dancing with a certain hybrid.

* * *

**Sooo... Did you like it? Is anybody even reading this? Pls pls pls review or somthing. Im new at this so dont judge to harshly pls!**

**Lots of Love **


	2. True Torture

**Many thanks to all the people who have liked,followed and especially reviewed!**

**So, there are spoilers ahead, read at your own risk!**

**I need to ask you, what happens to an original if he/she is impaled by a white oak stake? Do you have your answer? Now, re read the letter which Marcel sent to Elena... Has a little hope been put back in your heart?**

**Now read on! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The room was dark and pungent, the moans and cries of help from all the abandoned creatures who had been left to desiccate over the centuries in piles of bricks and cement were heard echoing in the deep tunnel. And now a new prisoner had been brought in, by the king himself.

This is 'The Garden' and to be in here... is True Torture.

* * *

"So_ tell me Klaus, your sister tells me that you had a certain interest in a small town by the name of mystic falls. What is it about that town that intrigued you so much? Was it the doppelganger, or the fact that it was where you all lived as humans? That must have been why you went there at the beginning. But after you broke the curse, killed your parents and the doppleganger died, you had no reason to stay."_

_"So I researched a bit, I sent a few buddies over there and guess what, or rather who, I found?"_

_"A beautiful, blonde bombshell by the name of Caroline. What do you have to say about her? "_

_"I don't care about her! She was just something of a distraction!" _said Klaus._ "I don't feel, remember that Marcel"_

_"Oh really? Well, my friend Thierry is over there now, in a small pub called the Mystic Grill, and apparently she is singing there tonight. Maybe you want to hear it?_

Marcel picked up his phone and called somebody, after a minute of discussion he put the phone on speaker and moved towards the door while saying: _" I have business to attend, but you can keep listening"._

From the phone a voice started to flow out. It was one which Klaus had started missing since he left. One which he had marvelled at. The owner of this voice was one which Klaus admired because of her light and inner beauty. The voice said...

_" This is a song that I should have sung a long time ago. The person to whom I would want to be singing this song to is not here, but wherever he is, I hope he can hear me."_

Caroline started singing, her voice was in perfect sync with the music. She sang;

'you keep trying to get inside my head,

while I keep tryin to loose the word you said,

can't you see I'm hanging by a thread,

to my life, what I know, yeah I'm loosing control,

and, oh no, my walls gonna break,

so close, its more than I can take, I'm so tied up turning and running away,

when love just isn't safe'

'I'm strong enough I've always told myself,

I'll never want to need somebody else,

but I've already fallen from that hill,

so I'm dropping my guard, here's your chance at heart.'

'and ,oh no, my walls are gonna break,

so close, its more than I can take,

I'm so tired of turnin and runnin away,

when love just isn't...'

'Everything you want, but its everything you need,

its not always happy endings, but its all the in between,

its taken so long, so long for me to finally see, that your love is worth the risk'

Caroline had tiny tears dripping down her cheeks, as this symbolized how she had actually realized her feeling after its too late.

**Well, you never realize how much you need something till its gone.**

At the end of the song, when everybody was cheering at clapping, she ran off stage and to her car, before she broke into a fit of violent sobs that racked her entire body.

* * *

**_Back in 'The Garden'_**

A lone tear slid down his face.

_"aaaah, betrayed by your own emotions!, I knew you cared for her."_

A loud scream escaped Klaus, his irises turning yellow, and veins showing up underneath his eyes. He started growling loadly, and violently trying to release his hands from their shackles.

_" Oh Klaus, don't even bother, these chains are proven to be the strongest ones, these are actually very similar to the ones that werewolves use to tie themselves up on a new moon. There is no way in hell... or heaven, that you can break out of those. But, never the less, don't worry. I won't kill her. Yet. "_

_"Men, brick him up"_

_" And Klaus, we will continue this conversation at a more convenient time. But for now, I have a date!"_

_"Noooooooooo, Marcel, don't you dare leave me here! Don't be a coward!" Said Klaus in a last attempt to stop him_

But Marcel was already gone.

After going a few days without blood, Klaus drifted into an uneasy sleep. Unknowingly, his mind connected with another's, one who would be his saving grace. But for now all they could do was dream.

* * *

After she had stopped sobbing, Caroline decided to drive back home. On her way, she spotted the mansion... Klaus's mansion of course, and unconsciously started moving towards it. It was only once she had reached and stopped her car did she realize where she was. She felt a undeniable pull towards the house, and after locking the car, she moved to go inside.

She knocked on the door, before realizing that nobody was going to open the door for her. She pushed open the door and took a deep breath, his unique smell entered her senses, and for some reason, she felt at home. She wandered around the house for a long time, she even came across his drawing room, and found a beautiful painting of herself. He had made her look like an angel, her features had been so perfectly caught on the paper and even the inner light that he kept talking about. She also found a small booklet of drawings. There were a few of a small boy ( who she thought Henrick, Klaus's smaller brother), some of Elijah, Rebekah and Kol, and then she found a few more of her. There she was talking with her friends at the grill, or walking home at night, or even singing. Some people would find it creepy, but not her. She found it romantic.

After enjoying the pictures a bit more, she went into the room that smelled the most like him and literally collapsed on the bed.  
Soon she started dreaming. It started off as the time she won the Mystic Falls Pageant. But then she felt anothers mind invade hers, she tried desperately to push it away but she couldnt. So she stopped fighting and let it in.

Her dream changed she was now somewhere else. It was too dark to figure it out, but she could make out that there was somebody in front of her. She moved closer to get a better look at the face and loudly gasped at what she saw...

_"Klaus?!"_

* * *

**Soooooo...Does anybody else feel the cliffhanger there? Well if you do, please review. and if you don't know what to write just copy paste the following:**

**Hey! So Klaus is really alive! Awesome! **  
**but I would really like some more Klaroline feels**  
**lots of love**  
**Your name**

**And also if anybody has any ship requests, like Kennet or stebekah, I'll try putting that in.. But pls pls pls no Bamon!**

**and I have made some minor changesto the first chpter, just some spelling and time change errors.**

**any way- till next time! :b**


End file.
